Nice Guys Finish Last
by AlwaysLaughing1
Summary: After Sirius's and Remus' deaths in the DoM Harry learns the truth about himself and his heritage and learns that Nice Guys Finish Last. Manipulative!Dumbledore Dark!Evil!Powerful!Harry Hermione!Bashing Slash! HPxDM Cute!Innocent!Draco Creature fic NOW FINISHED RATING WENT UP! NOW M. LAST CHAPTER IS M!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello father." Cephalus greeted as he walked into the room

"Ah, son nice to see you." Tom Riddle drawled, "You remember Lucius I'm sure."

"Course I do."

"And Lucius you remember Cephalus."

"Yes I remember Potter. I mean Cephalus, I apologize but it will take time to get use to your new name."

"No problem Lucius. The reason I am here however is that I have someone who has also suffered because of Dumbledore's manipulations."

"Well then bring them in." Tom said changing his face into that of Lord Voldemort before turning to Harry, "If I recall, you are an immitis and will soon engage in the mating rituals with a certain blonde boy we all know."

"Draco, my Draco. That's your mate?" Lucius asked

"Yes, is that bad?"

"Oh of course not. No now he won't have to marry, the Greengrass girl."

"I don't have to marry Ast-oria." Draco yawned walking into the room

Voldemort, and Lucius both smirked watching as Cephalus momentarily stop breathing as he stared at Draco, shaggy bed hair, and too big clothes on, his face was still flush from the fever he had, mouth wide open he had a very wide mouth too perfect for-no bad thoughts, very bad thoughts

"Draco why are you wearing my clothes?" Cephalus asked hoarsely

"I woke up in your room and I didn't feel like going to mine. I forgot about the stupid fact that without the glamour spell on you're taller and bigger than me now." He pouted

"You'd been better off wearing your own clothes." He muttered truth was he loved the way Draco looked in his clothes it was a kink of his not that anyone knew.

"You're not mad are you?" Draco asked biting his lip worried; he was still heir to the dark lord even if they had become friends during the summer

"No." Cephalus panted, Draco was a little minx without even realizing it

"Cephalus aren't you going to introduce us to Ms. Lovegood."

"Right."

"So why aren't I marrying Astoria?"

"Well Cephalus suggested it wasn't a good idea-"

"Wait I'm not marrying Astoria because of him?"

"Yes, he is the reason you are not marrying Astoria."

Cephalus returned to the room only to have his arms full with one very happy Draco Malfoy.

"What-"

"I'm not marrying Astoria because of you."

Cephalus looked up the nod of Voldemort's head telling him he hadn't told Draco he was his mate, just that he wasn't marrying Astoria.

"Your-" He was cut off as Draco kissed him on the lips, nose, cheeks, everywhere.

"Thank you." He blushed before moving away, "Uh sorry about that I was just really happy."

"I don't mind. Anyway this is Luna Lovegood because of Dumbledore she has been ridiculed and called crazy because she sees creatures that only house elves, and other magical creatures can see. Her dad had lost his mind and her mother was murdered."

"I see what type of magical creature are you?" Voldemort asked

"Light Veela with a Dark Veela allure and aura. I can change my appearance but only to how I will look in the future and how I used to look when I was younger. You know you would make very nice mate."

"You're a child." Voldemort muttered

"Did you not just hear me?" Luna snapped

"I am the-"

"I know who you are and I don't care. I came to you because it's obvious you are going to win if I stay with Dumbledore you will have a harder time winning, if you do succeed. Also I don't listen to anyone and I want a different mark not like that stupid snake one it's so unbecoming."

"I think I might like this girl."

"Well she is still a child."

Luna let out a sigh snapping her fingers her body growing into one of a voluptuous woman, age lines appearing on her face.

"Better." She smiled

"Much." Lucius nodded

"Come on, Draco I hate to think of what the Veela and Immitis mating ritual looks like." He smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room

* * *

"You're still sick aren't you?" Cephalus as he half carried Draco upstairs

"Not really just a little bit tired." Draco protested weakly

Cephalus frowned it seemed that Draco always got sick easily and took potions to hide the symptoms when he was in school he had a weak immune system and that worried him. He settled Draco into the bed, leaving.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go get that one cartoon you love so much."

"Thanks."

Cephalus sighed he was bored this show was so boring the only reason he watched this was because Draco was obsessed with muggle cartoons particularly Popeye, right now they were watching reruns and he wondered why Draco loved this so much, he had just turned to ask, when he felt a weight on his chest Draco had fallen asleep and was wrapped tightly around him

"Draco."

"Stop moving, Teddy." He murmured and Cephalus stifled a laugh he was still sick he was delirious thinking he was his teddy bear.

He smiled on the inside wrapping and arm around Draco and bringing him closer. He would have his mate soon. He smiled softly Draco would be his all his. He would dominate him and take care of him he would be all powerful and Draco would be his and no one else's his submissive little mate who would spread his legs and pop out babies for him, his love.

Hell he'd even let Draco dominate him and him himself would pop out babies it didn't matter as long as they were together.

He looked down at Draco, he was beautiful pink full lips parted slightly, dusted long blonde eyelashes that curled naturally, curve to his hips that other guys didn't have, small effeminate body, delicate fingers, beautiful silky blond locks, light pale body, and while looking kind of girly he could still pack a punch and hold his own though his small body proved a disadvantage on hand to hand combat but was very powerful in spells.

He laughed to himself, to think a few weeks ago he was still the boy-who-lived, noble Gryffindor, Harry Potter mindless puppet of Dumbledore and now he was Cephalus Marvolo Riddle, heir of Thomas Marvolo Riddle and a immitis. He thanks heavens that Remus had followed Sirius into the veil he would have a hard time offing him everyone else he could care less.

He mused thinking of how he came to be, he had been looking through the attic at the Dursleys and had found his birth certificate and had stormed his way into the Riddle Home learning everything, that the Weaselys and Hermione were paid to be his friends and that all the Weasleys felt guilty about it and wanted to stop except for Hermione. The Weasleys wanted to be neutral but couldn't he also learned that Dumbledore wasn't really evil thinking everything he was doing was for the greater good. He couldn't wait for the school year to start. He had then faked Harry Potter's death, he could finally be himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way Draco is Hermione's height to Harry just a couple inches shorter. Also he still looks and acts like a boy the Draco Malfoy we all know and love but Harry notices the girly figures he has and he's nicer around friends.**

"We're going to be late hurry up." Draco hissed

"Don't rush me you're the one who spent an hour in the bathroom sometimes you are such a girl." Cephalus smirked

"I am not and unlike you I happen to care about my appearance. I can't go around looking like I was raised in a barn that's your job. If we're going to be around each other one of us meaning me has to look good."

"Well for the record I think you're gorgeous."

"Thanks." Draco blushed

'He looks so freaking hot when he blushes I could just-'

"Cephalus stop daydreaming. I need to introduce you to my friends. Pansy Parkinson, Blasie Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Nice to meet you all." Cephalus nodded

"Same here. So has Draco driven you up a wall yet?" Theo smirked

"Not yet. Though he can be very irritating." Cephalus grinned

"I am never irritating, it's against my nature, infuriating maybe." Draco protested

"Keep telling yourself that."

"So Draco did Snape come over your house yet?"

"As a matter of fact he did and nothing happened you guys are so paranoid."

"What are they talking about?"

"They think Snape has the hots for me." Draco shrugged, "They're just over protective."

"I still think he's creepy." Pansy shuddered

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Ha! Like he'll take points from us. But seriously Draco he always stares at you and licks his lips it's like he's undressing you with his eyes."

"I've never noticed."

"That's because you're so oblivious to things like these." Vincent snickered

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not."

"Yes you are and the only reason you don't notice his wanton stares is because you're an innocent little virgin."

"What does me being a virgin have to do with anything?"

"See if you had sex you would recognize the stares of lust and want."

Cephalus smiled to himself he would be his first he could see it now, Draco hesitantly sucking his cock asking with his eyes if this was okay…

"Hey Cephalus who are you lusting after."

"How do you know he's lusting after someone?"

"See virgins don't understand a wanton look. What does he look like to you."

"Um really happy."

"Oh poor sweet innocent Draco. I swear the guy who gets you will come at the thought of the fact that they get to screw you." Pansy laughed

"Screw me?"

"Just forget what she said. Sheesh Draco and you call us the dumb ones."

"You guys all suck."

"Sorry Draco but that's your job." Cephalus snickered admiring the red blush on his features

"Shut up."

* * *

"You better be sorted into Slytherin." Draco warned

"Or what."

"I won't be seen with you."

"Okay then I'll try to be sorted into Slytherin, just for you my little dragon." Cephalus smirked patting Draco on the asre smirking as he jumped

"Dragon."

"My nickname for you. Do you like it?"

"Oh it's nice."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"How about a kiss."

"What?"

"A good luck kiss."

"Oh okay." Draco blushed kissing him on the cheek

"Thanks love save me a seat will you; we'll see how lucky your kisses are."

Cephalus smiled his blushing dragon was adorable, and he had found a way to get him, good luck kisses for everything. He couldn't wait till he took Draco he could picture it now, his mate on the bed arching off the bed filled with wanton marks on his neck, eyes filled with desire-

"Cephalus Riddle!" McgGonagall shouted

_'Ah I see you have found the truth. Though you would have found the truth sooner if you had been sorted in Slytherin earlier.'_

_'I know I was dumb okay.'_

_'Nice seeing you again.'_

_'Ditto.'_

"Slytherin!"

Cephalus took off the hat sliding into the space by Draco, and grinned at him. Draco blushed smiling softly

"See love your kisses are lucky."

"Yes! They have treacle tart." Draco grinned

"I'm going to take a hunch and say you like it." Cephalus smirked

"Like he loves it, I swear every time he eats a slice it's like he's having and orgasm." Blasie snickered

"Watch." Theodore smirked

Draco took a bite closing his mouth as a low moan came from his throat, "So good."

Cephalus felt his throat dry only he could look that erotic eating a desert

"Great Snape is checking him out again."

Cephalus looked up to find Snape staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes and growled silently the blonde was his. He looked up at said blonde and wished he hadn't for his mouth was covered with cream which he was licking off delicately, and he could think of another white substance he could be licking off. He noticed Snape must have been thinking the same thing since he crossed his legs and looked away. He snarled Snape would not touch his mate.

* * *

"Wait Slytherins have private dorms."

"Well not really but we share two to a room, so do Hufflepuffs but all their rooms are connected." Vincent shrugged

"And people wonder why we think Slytherin is superior." Blasie chuckled

"Wait I think they messed up my names not on here." Draco pouted

"Right, pet you're rooming with me. I have my own private rooms." Cephalus called out

"Really like your own bathroom too."

"You just made him fall in love with you. We all know Draco loves his bathroom time." Blaise snickered

"I have to look my best it's not my fault you can't appreciate good grooming."

"I appreciate it pet."

"Aw that is so cute, he's blushing."

"Shut up Pansy."

* * *

**Think you guys can review more I might update faster if you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late updates finals and all but hey only eight more days left of school and an update every day is coming your way.**

* * *

"Great I have care of magical creatures." Draco frowned looking at his timecard

"Isn't that like your favorite subject?" Blasie asked

"No potions is but it's a close second."

"So why are you upset?"

"Because we have it with the Gryffindors and I have to pretend to be mean."

"Aren't you always?" Vincent snickered

"Oi! I am not mean, I'm just..." Draco trailed off

"Cruel." Theodore piped up

"Evil." Daphne added

"Vindictive." Millicent continued

"You three weren't even in the conversation!"

"We're Slytherins Draco sweetheart we're always in the loop." Daphne mocked patting his head

"You all or so..."

"Good looking."

"Magnificent."

"Infuriating!"

Cephalus watched them with slight shock, Slytherins really weren't evil, they had masks to put on, and while some of their masks held the truth most of it was just a lie.

"You're going to kill yourself." Pansy said

"Not, sheesh you're acting like my mother."

"She has a point all that syrup can't be good for you." Daphne added

"You know just because I'm the youngest doesn't give you the right to baby me." He muttered sticking his tongue out

"It does when you act like a wittle baby." Millicent cooed pinching his cheek

"Stop that!" He fumed slapping her hand, "I despise all three of you."

"They have a point besides I think you're giving Snape a boner, with all the syrup licking."

"I am not." Draco protested taking a long lick of the spoon that was dripping syrup

Cephalus cried on the inside, standing up abruptly, "So let's go it's time for class." He croaked

* * *

_'Great another Lockhart.'_ Cephalus thought

There new defense teacher was a man with dark curly hair, and baby blue eyes, he let out a groan he wasn't even that good-looking but apparently the rest of the class didn't share his opinion.

He scowled he didn't like this guy not one bit and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was eyeing Draco like a piece of meat...okay so maybe that was part of the reason but the full reason. Now he had to deal with Snape and this guy after his mate wonderful.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Chibs..."

"Chibs what type of name is that." Cephalus whispered to Draco causing him to snicker

"We will be working on the curse inalgesco it freezes people but it doesn't were off unless the caster wants it to."

"Excuse me."

"Yes Miss..."

"Granger and isn't that a dark curse."

"Magic isn't dark or light it depends on the intent, we are in a war are we not and the other side will not care if we use dark or light curses."

"Are you sure you can trust everyone here." She asked with a pointed glance towards the Slytherins

"Hermione you can't blame them for what their parents did. I've grown up and me and my family are done being Dumbledore's pets maybe you should do the same, and even if they are on the other side I doubt their leader can be any worse than the puppet master you look up too."

"Good job everyone Mr. Malfoy hold your hand up higher like this." Professor Chibs said moving behind Draco and pressing against him

"Very nice." He whispered moving away and subtlety drawing his fingers down Draco's back causing him to shiver and for Cephalus to see red

"Inalgesco!" He shouted hitting the professor, causing him to freeze

"Cephalus!" Draco cried out in shock

He lowered his wand

"Sorry accident."

"Good job Mr. Riddle." At this Hermione's eyes widened in horror while Ron stared at him curiously

"Thank you sir."

"What was that?" Pansy asked

"He got me mad."

"What did he do?"

"He-"

"Riddle!"

They turned to see Hermione running towards them, "I know who you really are." She hissed

"Just let it go." Ron sighed

"No! He's Voldemort's son. He shouldn't be here."

"I have every right to be here."

"You're evil."

"So you're a mudblood, why are we wasting times stating the facts."

"I bet you killed Harry Potter."

"Yep I did, though I wonder why you're acting like you cared you never did. You needed him because you were a mudblood and without him you wouldn't go anywhere but being his best friend of the saviour would get you places, the Weaselys at least actually genuinely cared for them in the end."

Ron's eyes widened in shock before he pushed Hermione out the way whispering in Cephalus's ear, "We still care about Harry."

Cephalus smiled at him and nodded pulling Draco away.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Draco yawned as Cephalus tried to sneak out of their room

"Out."

"Obviously but where?"

"A place. I have things to do."

"You just can't leave you can get expelled or something."

Cephalus turned to Draco kissing him on the lips, snogging before pulling away staring at him, flushed skin, bruised lips.

"You've never looked more gorgeous, but I can't have you ruining this for me. All of this will be a dream."

"What are you talking about? If you don't tell me I'll tell Severus."

Cephalus frowned he didn't like being threatened, "Are you threatening me?"

"You must be doing something you shouldn't since you think I'm threatening you."

"You will be punished." He smirked staring into bright silver eyes

"Punished, Cephalus you may scare everyone else but you don't scare me."

"Sleep."

"Sleep what that doesn't make any sense." Draco said before falling to the ground

Cephalus grinned he loved being an immitis able to control people as long as he made eye contact with him he frowned it took Draco more than a second to sleep usually it took a blink and a person was a sleep he smiled again he had found himself a powerful mate it seemed. He scooped Draco up placing on the bed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before apparating away.

"What took so long?" Luna asked changing her appearance into that of a very enhanced woman with curly beach blonde hair and ocean blue eyes

"Draco caught me sneaking out." Cephalus answered changing his appearance into a man with curly black hair and dark green eyes

"Figures." Luna smirked, before placing a white mask over her eyes becoming Le Beau while Cephalus but a black mask over his eyes becoming Le Nuit.

"So who are we going after this time."

"A spy, actually Craig Bourbon, he's spying on us for the order."

"A male no wonder you're so happy."

"I admit its fun seeing how the male mind weakens under an alluring female."

"The exact reason why I'm gay."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."


	4. Chapter 4

"Craig Bourbon." Le Beau smiled walking toward the bound man, seductively.

"Who are you?" He shouted struggling against his bounds

"Who I am doesn't concern you. But you may call me Le Beau" She snickered, "You see I have a friend you see his name is Le Nuit, and he has a thing for blonds so I suggest you cooperate and tell us what we need to know or you are going to be very sore in the morning."

Le Nuit took this as his moment to move closer and stroke Bourbon's face, "Dyed blonde well I guess you can't have everything, at least you're good looking enough." He smirked causing Bourbon to shiver in fear

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Le Nuit drawled trailing his fingers down his chest

"Stop please I tell you anything you want to know."

"First thing why did you betray the dark lord?" Le Beau asked

"I didn't!"

Le Nuit let out a small growl sticking his hands down Bourbon's pants and gripping his jewels tightly, "Oh how I do hate liars."

Bourbon let out a cry of pain

"I suggest you be careful with what you say you wouldn't want to lose this; I think it's very important for you to reproduce, besides even if you lose this certain appendage that won't stop me from taking what I want. So I suggest you start talking."

* * *

"Don't you love it when they automatically tell the truth because they think they won't be killed, it's very amusing."

"I still can't believe he thought you were going to rape him."

"Well you did make it seem convincing."

"That's the whole point."

"Sure."

"Besides you know Draco is the only boy for me."

"He's like a girl with a dick. He spends more time in the bathroom doing his hair than any other person I know."

"Whatever I think he's perfect."

"You would that reminds me how was he able to resist you when you said sleep in a second people would succumb to you yet he had time to actually protest before passing out."

"What can I say? I get the best ones." Harry grinned dodging the punch Luna threw at him

"That reminds me you have two Professors after your mate, and you have to woo him, I'd hate to be you right now. Remember he is stilled Draco Malfoy and if he says no he means it, and the only reason he'll change his mind is if you force him to say yes. Shouldn't you be getting back to him?"

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

_'So beautiful.'_ Cephalus thought stroking Draco's hair who let out a soft purr relaxing in his touch. Cephalus let out a chuckle Draco Malfoy was purring as he stroked his hair, the thought got him thinking of other things he could stroke to make him purr and blushed moving his hand away.

Draco let out a small whine yawning stretching like a cat one might say and blinked owlishly at Cephalus.

"Didn't you leave?" He frowned

"No."

"Yes you did in the middle of the night and you told me to sleep."

"Draco you have the wildest imagination pet, now go get ready we have classes."

He stared at him innocently cocking his head to the side, biting his lip before leaving for the bathroom.

_'I can't wait till he's mine. No one else's.'_

* * *

"Slytherin wins! A total of 260 points to Ravenclaw's 200." Luna spoke, "Ooh nargles must be affecting everyone but the Slytherins everyone seems so down."

Cephalus watched the school they really were biased against Slytherins it was the first match of the Quidditch Season and they had one, he had been worried that most of the bludgers seemed to target his mate but despite his soft looks he could hold his own. He watched as everyone he came to regard as friends changed so quickly donning their masks and becoming the heartless bastards they were known as.

"Do you guys always do this when you win?" Cephalus asked

"Course we never win, what should be our points are never recognized and if we protest well we're Slytherins who would believe us?" Blasie shrugged, "Besides you never need a reason to have a party."

"Got that right beside party equals booze except for Draco he doesn't drink." Vincent snickered

"Hey! You all know why I don't drink."

"Cephalus doesn't." Greg smirked

"Don't you dare tell him if you do I am never speaking to any of you again."

"You are such a drama queen" Pansy smiled, "Or should I say drag queen."

"He doesn't drink because when he does he ends up wearing really slutty girl clothes or clothes in general and becomes really horny and acts like he's orgasming or he's about to pass out." Theodore answered

"Oh shut up."

Cephalus stopped listening all he could think of was Draco in a two short skirt revealing everything and lace underwear and...

"-Alus, Cephalus."

"What."

"The party's is starting."

"So Draco are you going to drink?"

"I don't know."

"Come on you don't want to be the only sober one because that makes you responsible for our actions."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

Draco stumbled as he got up off the floor, _'why was he so hot.'_ he let out a low moan taking off his robe. _'I'm burning up.'_ He whispered leaving the dungeons unnoticeably, and making his way to the black lake before stopping at a wall resting his face against the cool stone wall

Ernie Macmillan stormed angrily down the hallway how could Ravenclaw do that he had a placed a huge bet on them and worse he couldn't find anybody to shag, be it girl or boy everyone was to down about the Slytherins winning. He looked up and blinked and grinned to himself there was Malfoy on the wall the prince of the Slytherin out of it.

He walked closer looking up Malfoy with grin on his face and lust evident in his eyes taking in the mused hair, tight daisy dukes, crop top, lidded wide grey eyes and flushed cheeks.

Ernie let out a grin pinning Malfoy's wrists above his head and wrapping another around his waist before kissing him deeply laughing at his weak struggles.

"No, stop." he moaned feebly trying to remove Ernie's hand

"Malfoy you're in no position to fight back." He said biting his neck, "Besides you and I both know you want it."

Ernie smirked pinching his nipples and sucking Malfoy's neck, trailing his fingers down south before a hard grasp on his shoulder caused him to turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

Cephalus yawned and looked around and got up in a flash _'Where was Draco'_

He made his way out the room in hurry looking for Draco before rounding the corner before stopping and snarling marching up to Ernie and grabbing his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like, now go find your own shag."

"Get away from him he's under the influence." Cephalus growled pulling him away has Draco moaned in protest

"See he likes it." Ernie smirked

"Draco are you okay." He whispered touching his cheek as Draco leaned into the touch

"Are we-"

"Get out of her before I hurt you." He snarled

Ernie looked at Cephalus who had a look that said if he didn't leave he wouldn't leave to see his next birthday, and glared, "Fine have him he's not that great anyway."

Cephalus pocked Draco up bridal style before taking him back to his room and placing him on the bed fighting the urge to go back and murder Macmillan for daring to touch his mate.

* * *

Draco let out a moan stretching in the bed he was in as Cephalus walked in and blinked

"You remind me of a cat. All pretty and graceful yet still dangerous and sneaky."

"Thank you."

"So do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"No only that I was really, really hot."

"Aren't you always?"

"No I meant I was like burning up and whenever anyone would touch me the burn would go away."

"Do you think somebody cast a spell on you?"

"I don't think so beside the burn is gone and I don't have a hangover this is why I don't drink every time I do that happens and according to everyone else I act like an animal in heat it's embarrassing."

"Well it's over now and from now on how about you just don't drink."

"I might as well not go to any parties than." Draco pouted

"Don't pout or I might give into my urge to kiss you." Cephalus muttered

"What."

"Nothing, nothing, come along now pet we're almost late for breakfast."

"I am nobody's pet."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Oh do shut up."

* * *

"We could work together."

"And do tell why on earth I would work with you."

"We have the same interests think about it, after the war is over, and Dumbledore wins, he will be disgraced and were lucky he'll come to us."

"I don't like to share."

"Neither do I, but think about it, the two of us in him at the same time think of all the possibilities."

"I suppose I am interested a little."

"So it's a deal."

"I suppose so."

* * *

"Does he always do this?" Cephalus croaked watching as Draco licked the syrup running down his arm

"Yeah." Vincent nodded, "No one knows why either, ever since we we're children if something spilled on any part of his body he would lick it clean instead of get a napkin, he acts just like a cat."

"You should have seen him during the meetings all eyes would be on him either in lust, jealously, or disgust didn't matter." Pansy added

"Look at Snape!" Greg piped up, "I bet this will supply him with many wet dreams tonight."

_'Dreams that could work.'_ Cephalus thought before looking across the hall and nodding his head and leaving

"Where are you going?" Theodore asked

"Bathroom."

"See you in class."

* * *

"Harry it's good to see you." Ron grinned hugging him

"It's Cephalus now and thanks but aren't you mad at me."

"No we realize how Dumbledore really is, he's not evil per say but extremely manipulative, so are you don you-know-who's side."

"Well he is my father."

"I guess but Harry remember this most of the Gryffindors are not on Dumbledore's side or you-know-who we are on the side of Harry Potter otherwise known as Cephalus Riddle."

"Thanks."

"SO how did this happen anyway."

"Oh well I was cleaning the attic at the Durslery's house."

* * *

_"And don't come down until it's spotless." Vernon yelled slamming the door causing dust to fly up_

_Harry let out gasp and started couching clutching at his chest in pain, which had been hurting ever since he had jinxed Malfoy on the train and when he had been kicked by Vernon for waking him up with his nightmares._

_He held in a sob at the thought of Sirius and Remus both death by the veil, Remus had ran in after him to pull him out they were both gone and he wouldn't see either one again. At that thought the tears started coming but he wiped them away and started rearranging the boxes when he came across one called Cephalus Marvolo Riddle._

_Harry's eyes widened in horror and shock, as he grabbed the box opening it in caution and cursing himself for not bringing his wand in case it was a trap, he looked inside to find a baby album and began flipping through the pages before dropping it in shock the baby looked like him but the baby's eyes were more of an bright avada green than his emerald and the hair wasn't messy but shaggy and coarse._

_He looked in the box pulling out a birth certificate, Cephalus Marvolo Riddle, parents Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior and Brooke Susan Potter; he pulled out a picture of the box revealing Tom Riddle with a smile on his face and arm wrapped around Brooke Potter. Tom had slick dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes while Brooke Potter had shaggy black hair and avada green eyes. He reached into the box again this time pulling out adoption papers and read them Cephalus Marvolo Riddle adopted by James and Lily potter, named changed to Harry James Potter._

_Harry blinked and backed away from the box his whole life was a lie a complete and utter lie no wonder Dumbledore paid Ron and ermine to be friends with him they were probably watching and reporting back to make sure he didn't learn the truth, he had overheard them in the hospital wing when he was pretending to be a sleep._

_'What now. I need to speak to Voldemort, uh Tom or father crap what am I supposed to call him' Harry said making his way downstairs before grinning e didn't have to stay here the Durserlys weren't his real family and Dumbledore sent him here every year to be abused and neglected well no more. With that being said he gathered his stuff and left, nobody protesting due to the fact that they didn't want him here as much as he didn't want to be here._

* * *

"Wow." Ron muttered

"I'll tell you more later, when we can meet up again and tell any trustworthy Gryffindors who I am if they don't support them oblivate them, I have Luna doing the same for Ravenclaw and I have the Slytherins wrapped around my thumb being friends with Draco, and I doubt any Hufflepuffs will stray from Dumbledore's side except for Zachary Smith and I don't like him."

"Gotcha, see you around, Cephalus and I thought I should warn you Hermione is rallying up her own army to take you down."

"I see, thanks for the tip. Get out of my way Weasley."

"Watch it next time Riddle."

They both smiled before heading towards their classes

* * *

**Looking for a beta? Also how should Cephalus romance Draco and take down Dumbledore. Open to any suggestions on what you think should happen next**


	7. Chapter 7

**All you people adding me to story alerts and favorites thanks but please REVIEW! Also he's friends with Ron because even though Dumbledore paid him all the Weasely's felt bad about it and wanted to stop but couldn't.**

* * *

'3...2...1' Cephalus mentally counted down in his head

At that moment the dead body of Craig Bourbon appeared in the great hall, with words over his head, which read, Voldemort does not appreciate spies. At that the great hall burst in to panic screams and cries heard everywhere. Cephalus looked around taking in everyone's reactions, everyone was in shock or screaming in horror even the Slytherins, Snape seemed pale with fear though he tried not to show it, he looked at Draco and laughed he was still calmly eating his dinner and didn't even seem to notice the dead body dangling in the great hall.

"Silence!" Dumbeldore said standing up, "Prefects and heads please escort, your houses back to their dorms while we discover who is responsible for this horrible prank."

Cephalus blinked he was trying to play this off as a prank.

Padma than stood up, "You think this is a prank. Who would do something like this,. Obviously this man was spying for you and you dare play his death off as a prank you should be ashamed."

Cephalus grinned, the Ravenclaws were defiantly on his list of do not kill speaking of kills he needed another to show that Voldemort would destroy anyone who opposed him his eyes narrowed and he grinned spotting Ernie Macmillan, and he knew just where to start.

* * *

"Hey, Vincent, I need you to do something for me?" Cephalus called out

Vincent smirked, causing him to waver with his request, "Yes."

"Well, I need you to tell me what Draco likes."

"Why."

"I just its private I need to know."

"Well what he likes is private too." Pansy grinned walking towards him

"Fine I like him okay and I need to romance him."

"I knew it! Aw this will be so cute. Okay I'll help you, but so help me if I find out you've hurt him I will torture you to the point that you'll be begging for death, even if I die trying got it."

Cephalus swallowed despite being the son of Voldemort, Pansy still managed to scare the crap out of him, "Yes."

"Great so what do you need to know."

"Well um what should I do?"

"Let's see he loves attention, sunny spots, milk, lots of sweets, yarn and string, don't ask, bells, climbing trees, fish, his favorite color is white, he likes to dance, he likes flowers and nature in general, um what else he likes oh and he loves when people stroke his hair, he purrs at that." Pansy giggled, "He also has a thing for strong powerful Quidditch players with dark hair. He likes shopping, the night, being rewarded and licking things or nuzzling things once again don't ask taking mid-day naps, and being touched a lot."

"Thanks, what does he hate?"

"He hates when he's not the center of attention, people taking things from him, dogs, when it rains, water in general he can't swim, when his things are stolen, Dumbledore, mudbloods, and being cramped up." Greg answered

"Okay I can do this."

"Just ask him to Hogsmeade and give him flowers and chocolate, scratch that, chocolate and chocolate." Vincent muttered

"Chocolate, candy got it."

"Good luck." Greg shrugged

"Wait when should I ask him."

"Draco! Come here! Cephalus has to ask you something!"

"Pansy!"

"Relax it'll be fine." She said walking away with Vincent and Greg

"What is it?" Draco asked

"Well, I was wondering that is if you want to go with me to Hogsmeade or wherever you want."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah that is if you want it to be one."

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Oh and Draco we're sneaking out after school 12."

"Okay, I'll be down by seven."

"Dress casual."

"Okay."

* * *

"Cephalus." Draco hissed as he stood outside the Slytherin Dorms at midnight, "This better not be a joke."

"It's not." Cephalus grinned taking off his cloak, causing Draco to scream

"Ssh! You don't want to get us caught do you, now come on get under the cloak."

"So where are we going?" Draco asked

"You'll see." Cephalus smirked wrapping and arm around Draco's waist and leading him into a portrait through here

Draco called him as Cephalus watched enjoying the view, of Draco in light grey trousers that was especially tight around his asre, and a tight white sweater that hugged his figure.

"Close your eyes." He grinned apparating away, frowning at the thought that Dumbledore had lied about the wards that prevented people from apparating.

"I thought we couldn't apprated in Hogwarts."

"No one has ever tried until now."

"Oh."

"Okay so open your eyes now."

Draco blinked staring in awe at the blinking lights, "Where are we?"

"Wizarding carnival, in Brazil."

"You traveled halfway across the world for a date?"

"I would do much more if it meant spending time with you."

Draco blushed looking down

"It's not bad is it?"

"Of course not it's wonderful, any guy who would do this for me. I love it!" He grinned hugging him

"Glad you think so."

"Now come on let's ride some rides."

* * *

"This place is amazing. Ooh can we play that?"

Cephalus looked at the game guess which cup the marble was under three times in a row and win a price. He watched people play and realized the pattern was the left right left, and that he host made it look like it was in the middle.

"Okay."

"Yes."

"Why hello there." The host grinned, "Care to play."

"Yep."

"Guess." The host moved the cups staring at the middle one a lot

"Left."

The host frowned before he moved the cups again, "Right."

He moved the cups as Cephalus smirked, "Left,"

"Nice game kid, I'll tell you what since no one has ever won you get to pick three prizes, choose anything you want."

"Draco what would you like?"

"The dragon, snake, and the panther."

"Thank you for winning these for me." Draco grinned, before something else caught his eye and he through his prizes at Cephalus running towards the cotton candy machine.

"You are so whipped." The host smirked

"Only for him." Cephalus laughed following him

Draco stared at the cotton candy he had gotten, "Its candy right?"

"Yep it melts on your tongue." Cephalus laughed

Draco nodded taking a piece and moaning out loud, "It taste really good."

"Glad you like it." Cephalus croaked

"Is there more candy?"

"Oh tons more I can show you all of them."

* * *

Cephalus shifted in his seat, he was so hard. Draco was having an orgasm over every single piece of candy he ate. He looked around spotting the Ferris wheel

"Let's go on that." Cephalus smirked, _'Now more candy induced orgasms'_

"Okay, but I'm bringing my candy with me. You can carry the toys or apparate them back to Hogwarts."

_'Why.'_

Cephalus stifled a moan as Draco licked the licorice in his hand before wrapping his mouth around the candy.

"Are you okay? Are the seats to hard?"

At that moment the carriage lurched and Draco's hand brushed against him causing him to let out a low moan.

"Oh." Draco flushed before smirking and sliding over to Cephalus trailing his fingers down his chest, "Am I causing a problem."

He let out a groan as Draco licked his lips slowly moving closer, "Do you want me to take care of that?"

"You little tease."

Draco smirked once again straddling, Cephalus and sticking the licorice in his mouth staring at him before tracing the licorice against Cephalus's lips and leaning in to kiss him as Cephalus apparated them back to Hogwarts rules be dammed.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! Also I have a hexfiles account and a livejournal account underthename alwayslaughing1 incase fanfic does gets rid of lemons and what not, also the rating is still teen but any naughty scenes will have a warning where they start and end so you can skip. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait but it's summer places to be, people to see, things to do you know the drill.**

* * *

**_Warning, smutty scenes if you don't want to read skip to the stars._**

Cephalus apparated them to his couch leaning against it with Draco straddling him as Draco kissed him on the lips. Draco covered his mouth as Cephalus grinned wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and bit his lip causing him to gasp as Cephalus took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Draco's mouth.

They continued to snog as Cephalus trusted upward bringing his erection against Draco's. Draco let out loud gasp his eyes popping open and Cephalus smirked lifting his hips again watching as Draco moaned throwing his head back in pleasure grinding against him as Cephalus latched his mouth against his neck attacking it with fury.

He began rubbing small circles around his midsection and quickly moving lower. His fingers quickly undid the snug trousers, allowing his whole hand to slip into his trousers. Draco threw his head back rocking faster and harder the cleft of his asre now rubbing against Cephalus' cock.

Cephalus let out a smirk listening to Draco's whimpers, his face flushed he was in heaven his cock continuing brushing the cleft of Draco's asre constantly. Draco then removed Cephalus' hand and grinded against his cock slowly before removing himself from his lap and whispering in his ear, "I don't put out on the first date." He brushed his hand slowly over Cephalus' cock before making his way and bending over to pick up the prizes won for him hips swaying as Cephalus sat there in shock

**_**************smut over**************_**

"You little tease!"

"You know you love me anyways." Draco winked sauntering off to his room

Draco sat on the bed wondering if Cephalus was really mad at him, truth is he hadn't wanted to stop but he was scared he had never gone further than frotting against each other and a hand job, the way Cephalus was going he would have ended up being shagged into the couch. He stretched and blinked hearing a loud moan from the bathroom and blushed furiously he was wanking, to him he heard his named called a few times and decided that just this once he would change before bed instead of shower.

* * *

"Hello Ernie." Le Beau smiled seductively walking up to him

Ernie whistled leering at her, "Hello, beautiful."

"What's a big strong man like you doing out here all alone. Aren't you worried about the horrible creatures that lurk in the dark?"

"Please I'm not afraid of anything."

At that moment a large knife was stuck in him from behind, Ernie let out a gasp clutching his stomach and turned staring at who saw him to see Cephalus

"Nobody lays a hand on my mate." He smiled walking away

"Help me." Ernie said turning to Le Beau

"I think not." She smiled, "Besides you'll be long dead before anyone finds you." She pulled off her mask, and leaned closer, "I don't appreciate people stealing my things, Ernie it's very rude." With that being said she skipped away

* * *

"I regret to inform you that fellow classmate Ernie Macmillan was found dead in the halls this morning. From this day forward no more Hogsmeade visits, and we will be checking dorms daily and without notice until we determine who the killer is."

"What makes you so sure the killer is in the school." Luna asked

"He was murdered inside the school."

"I bet it was Snape!" A Gryffindor called out

"Teachers will be questioned also." Dumbledore responded

"Even you." Ron asked

"Yes. McGonagall will be questioning me. The school will also be warded no one can get in or out."

Cephalus yawned leaning back against his chair, causing Pansy to turn to him

"Aren't you worried?"

"Please I'd like somebody to try and off me." He said loudly, "I'd kick their asre."

_'So the killings have started, let's see after I kill Dumbledore the school will be mine but he probably suspects me already, I could poison his lemon drops but how would I get inside his office.'_ Cephalus thought, _'After he's gone the wizarding world will be mine I might have to off father if he gets to crazy.'_

"Hello earth to Cephalus are you there it's time for classes."

"What oh so what's first."

"Potions."

"Joy."

"I know, now let's go." Draco huffed pulling Cephalus, "Why are you so fat."

"I'm not fat you're just short."

"Am not!"

"You're so adorable when you're angry."

"Malfoys are not adorable we are handsome!"

"Sorry sweetheart but you're adorable."

Draco let out huff crossing his arms and pouting

"Hey pet, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like relationship wise, I'd like to be more than friends."

"Best friends."

"Draco..."

"Okay I get it besides were boyfriend and boyfriend, ha that sounds funny."

"Adorable."

"Not!"

* * *

Cephalus let out a small growl, Draco was such a tease and he didn't even know it. Snape was staring at him hungrily like he was a piece of meat, and it took all his self-control not to ravish him right there on the potions table and mark him as his so nobody else could touch him.

Draco stared at his potion, watching it shimmer, he had his legs spread wide open and was nibbling on the end of his quill, staring at his potion intently he didn't notice the two hungry stares in his direction until a note was in his lap, he glanced at it opening it.

_'Keep sitting with your legs open and I won't be held accountable for what happens.'_

Draco blinked and stared at Cephalus flushing slightly he wouldn't mind having sex with him but he would only do that once he was married, and he didn't want to give up his virginity to someone he wouldn't be spending the rest of his life with. He looked at Cephalus and bit his lip before writing his response.

Cephalus opened the parchment, _'In the long run would you consider marrying me?'_

_'Why'_

_'Because before I have sex with anyone I have to be married.'_

_'Draco if you asked me today I would marry you.'_

_'Why so you can have sex.'_

_'No because I love you, I would do anything for you.'_

_'Really'_

_'Really, I love you so much it hurts if you told me to never talk to you again I would even if it would hurt me just to make you happy'_

Draco didn't respond trying to stop the smile and blush on his face _'He loves me. Do I love him? Well I'm close to loving him. I think maybe he said he'll marry me no matter what so we don't have to wait till marriage to have sex. Maybe after the third date wow I sound easy so whenever the urge to do it. I'm gonna have sex with Cephalus Riddle. Wow never thought I'd say that. Yep I won't wait until marriage.'_ Draco covered his mouth to keep from giggling giddy with excitement

* * *

**More Reviews=Faster Updates**

**Also any of you reveiwers a beta. I'm looking for one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait so sorry next chapter will be way longer and updated faster. Please review I'm begging you. Still at least 1000 words even if shorter than usual I will be working on making my chapters longer okay.**

* * *

Cephalus smirked to himself glancing at Dumbledore, the man looked haggard and more tired than usual. He glanced over all the teachers, Flitwick and McGonagall engaged in a conversation, as were Sprout and Hagrid he turned to see the defense teacher Chibs and Snape in an intense conversation glancing at Draco more than necessary.

"Hey Draco do you want to come with me to the library?" Cephalus called out

Draco wrinkled his nose at the suggestion, "No it's boring in there."

"Come on please."

"Fine, you better make it worth my time."

"Promise." Cephalus nodded anything to get his mate away from perving teachers

"I'm bored." Draco whined, "I knew I shouldn't have come."

Cephalus twitched inwardly, yes he loved the blonde, yes he was beautiful but he could also be such a brat. Draco let out huff crossing his arms as Cephalus worked on his essay he may not be Harry Potter anymore but that didn't mean he was going to become super smart overnight.

After a few more minutes he looked up noticing Draco had gone quiet and sat up staring at the sight before him, Draco Malfoy was playing with the thread from his clothes he was half way tangled in it, and Cephalus had never been into much kinks this had very interesting effects in his body and an image of a cat like creature was once again brought to his mind.

"Draco lets go we have defense now and we're going to be late."

"Professor Chibs won't mind if I'm late." Draco brushed off

"Oh really?"

"Really, he's a total pushover."

_'Yeah because he wants to shag you.'_ Cephalus frowned before snatching away Draco's thread

"Fine I'll go." He pouted stalking off

Cephalus grinned before slapping his asre and wrapping and arm around his waist.

"Horny Bugger."

* * *

"We will be discussing the creature Chatton. They are humanoids who have catlike characteristics and the ability to transform into any feline creature. Second only to Veela they are highly valued for their beautiful appearances, often wanted as slaves for sexual pleasure." Professor Chibs explained

"That's horrible."

"While in human form they cannot fully control their cat like characteristics such has hissing when mad, a love of milk, dislike of water, purring when stroked and so first person or people to have sex with a Chatton immediately becomes their mate with the ability to impregnate them whether they be male or female."

Almost immediately every Slytherin in the class turned their eyes to Draco in shock a fact that did not go unnoticed by Professor Chibs and Cephalus whose eyes widened in shock no wonder he could resist his commands for a while. Professor Chibs let out a leer looking Draco up and down before continuing.

"Next creature we will be discussing is an immitis." Chibs grinned at Cephalus, "They are known as dark creatures with no soul. They have mates most kill their mates and or only use them for sex. They kill almost anything they come in contact with and have no self-control."

Cephalus took a deep breath before running over in his head; Draco was his and nobody else's.

"Now class this orb is usually used to attract Chattons, they are drawn to like moths to a fly, allowing you complete control over them." Professor Chibs said holing up the orb

Cephalus turned to Draco to see him staring at the orb in a glazed expression and vowed right then and now, that Chibs would not be left alone with Draco under any circumstances, until they completed the bond.

* * *

"If it hurts we're never going to even bother trying again." Draco listed

Cephalus felt his eyes widened in shock and grimaced they were discussing what Draco needed for him to have sex, "But love it always hurts the first time."

"Well you better make sure it doesn't. Also I want it to be romantic, a big soft bed with lots of pillows, and I want to look into your eyes when I come."

"Right, I got it leave everything to me okay."

Draco stared at Cephalus for a few minutes before shaking his head, "I thought me telling you met I was ready."

"What no! Just wait!"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow or next week who knows when I'll decide when to have sex. Don't worry I'm sure somehow you can make me want you." He snickered leaving the common room with Pansy

"Wow you blew it." Blaise muttered, "He actually offered sex and you were too dense to realize."

"I know rub it in why don't you."

"Just bring him back chocolate turtles filled with caramel from Honeydukes when a Hogsmeade weekend isn't planned he'll love it." Theodore shrugged

"How do you know?"

"Got me a snog, if you must ask, I didn't expect it but I didn't say no."

Cephalus glared torn between thanking Theo and ripping his eyes out before nodding stiffly and making his way out the door

* * *

**Draco's cat like features and actions are finally explained. Also Snape in this story is not Draco's godfather or anything next story he is which is kind of ironic and his parents are bad lol. Please Review also betas are needed.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I bet he's responsible for Harry's death. Him and Malfoy are working together." Hermione summarized

"Hermione look we all grieved for Harry's death but Riddle and Malfoy are not responsible for it." Ron protested

At that moment Cephalus and Draco appeared around the corner and Hermione went up to them, "Admit you killed Harry."

Cephalus blinked at her before, smiling, "I can't kill something that never was."

"You admit you didn't deny it."

"Yet I didn't admit your point."

"It's obvious you did it then."

While they argued Draco slipped up to Ron, "Cephalus wants you to start a fight when he insults her." He whispered

Ron nodded and grinned at Cephalus who grinned back, while they may be friends the fight would be real, no one wanted to lose.

"Believe what you want your opinion doesn't matter you dirty mudblood."

"Don't call her that."

"And who's gonna stop me."

* * *

"To the headmaster's office the both of you!" McGonagall screamed

"That was a nice fight." Ron smiled

"Yeah who would have guessed you had it in you." Cephalus smirked rubbing his jaw

"So why do you need to get sent to the headmaster's office for anyway I figure that's why you said so since well you know the fight."

"Your family where do their loyalties lie?"

"With you, not with Dumbledore or you-know-who. Most Gryffindors too."

"Well in that case I'm going to poison his lemon drops. When he offers for us to take one you take one first, and I'll take one and pour the poison over it from my sleeve. He'll die no matter what there is no known cure."

"Jellyslugs." Ron called out walking into the office

"Welcome, welcome. Lemon drop."

Ron took one first as plan with Cephalus taking one and pouring in the poison. Dumbledore took one next smiling at them, "I so do enjoy these. Now what seems to be the problem."

"Him he's evil insulting Hermione for being a muggle born." Ron protested

"It's not my fault this hotheaded idiot can't handle a few insults." Cephalus shrugged

"Boys please calm down, as you and I both know fighting is not tolerated and where it up to Professor McGonagall you two most likely would have been expelled. I am assigning you to three months detentions, please do try and behave yourself from now on."

* * *

"Here." Cephalus smiled shoving a box into Draco's arms

"Well that's hardly romantic." Draco sniffed

"Just open it."

"Fine." Draco pouted opening the box before grinning widely, "Caramel chocolate frogs, love these."

"Really I had no idea, enjoy."

Draco popped one into his mouth moaning softly, before looking at Cephalus, "You wanna taste?"

"Sure." Cephalus grinned

They spent the next few minutes sharing the chocolates before they finished.

"Can I have one more taste?" Cephalus asked

"There's no more." Draco pouted, "You ate them all."

******************lemon until end of chapter, exit out if you don't want to read**********************

Cephalus let out a laugh before pressing his lips against Draco's who let out an, h giving him the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside. The kiss grew passionate and Cephalus guided Draco the bed falling on top of him. Cephalus drew his fingers into the corner of Draco's robe and tore the rope apart.

"Hey you could have just banished it, that cost more than your life." Draco pouted

"You can buy more." Cephalus muttered eyes raking over the blonde and banished his own clothes leaving him in his boxers and noted that Draco like most purebloods wore nothing under his robes and grinned inwardly.

"You're beautiful you know."

Draco blushed averting his eyes as Cephalus leaned into to kiss him, "I mean it."

Placing a tender kiss on the blonde's lips he began slowly kiss his way down causing Draco to whimper and squirm on the bed. Cephalus began massaging the blonde's nipples with his hands. He kissed along Draco's neck, pausing to bite and then lick the spot below Draco's ear, he moved lower kissing the blonde's collarbone, and trailing lower towards the blonde's navel. He dipped his tongue inside the blonde's bellybutton, thrusting his tongue. He kept kissing, he moved down to Draco's hipbone, biting the tender skin on both side, leaving his mark. Cephalus took Draco's cock into his mouth, holding his withering hips still, he fondled Draco's balls with one hand, and squeezed his nipple with the other. Draco let out a keening noise as he climaxed and Cephalus smirked grabbing some lube and pouring on his fingers and moved up to kiss Draco again and inserted a finger in Draco's tight entrance, moving it around to prepare the blonde, he soon added another, scissoring the two fingers and searching for the blonde's prostate, smiling when Draco purred and climaxed again, obviously he had found it.

"Cephalus." He whined

"What do you want Draco, tell me." He smirked

"I want you in me." He blushed

Cephalus poured lube on his hand and rubbed a good amount on his cock; he guided it to Draco's entrance. He nudged the head of his cock against Draco's tight entrance, slowly he began to move it in, the blonde whined. "Cephalus sop teasing."

"I don't want to hurt you shush."

Cephalus eased his way all the way inside, not moving just letting the blonde adjust. Draco purred loudly and wrapped his legs around Cephalus' waist and thrusted his hops forward begging him to move. Cephalus grinned and began to thrust into the blonde causing him to keen and shriek clawing at Cephalus's shoulders, he angled his hips hitting Draco's prostate every time listening to the wanton sounds he was making. Draco clutched his legs tighter around Cephalus his asre clenching and unclenching around Cephalus' cock. Cephalus leaned over pounding into Draco faster and faster before Draco let out a loud shout coming and Cephlaus followed biting down hard onto Draco's neck as he came causing Draco to come again before collapsing on top of him both of them submitting to exhaustion and going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Cephalus grinned to himself everything was going according to plan, he had finally mated with Draco something they tended to do a lot of and his poison was working perfectly on Dumbledore. As if sensing someone was thinking of him Dumbledore turned his head and started directly at him. It gave him a chance to examine Dumbledore he scanned him observantly taking in every little detail to make sure the poison was working and grinned in triumph Dumbledore looked healthy, so much it gave the appearance of him glowing the poison made you look in tiptop shape so no one would know that you were sick while it destroyed you from the inside.

"Why are you so happy?" Draco asked

"What." Cephalus answered

"I can feel it through the new bond; you're over the moon about something."

"Yeah the fact that I finally have you as my own."

"Oh." Draco blushed

"Did you know that you look positively ravishing when you blush?"

"Ah, uh thanks."

"Never thought I see the day I get Draco Malfoy speechless."

"I am not speechless; I just don't feel like talking."

"Right of course."

"Hey you guys here, Snape and Chibs were found dead in the forest, appears they were attacked by a creature." Pansy said coming up to them

Cephalus coughed gently averting his eyes, after the mating the immitis in him went to go take care of any potential threats and those two just so happened to be threatening it wasn't really his fault.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about them trying to rape you."

"Rape me why would they do that?"

"It's a good thing you're cute, Draco." Blaise sighed shaking his head

Cephalus raised an eyebrow and briefly wondered if Lucius and Naricssa Malfoy were as oblivious as Draco and answered to himself yes, yes they are.

* * *

Cephalus looked around the great hall and grinned perfect everyone was here for dinner. He got up well aware of all the eyes on him and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ms. Lovegood, have you required the information I have asked."

"Of course Mr. Riddle. Everyone here is as loyal as Hufflepuffs."

"I see there is brains behind that pretty little head of yours."

"Well I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw because of my looks; don't you know a façade when you see it? Now come along, we don't have all night." Luna responded making her way over to the Gryffindor table stopping in front of Ron Weasely.

"Well, Ronald." She grinned

"They'll be loyal as long as they are treated equally and that includes the muggleborns." Ron answered

"Of course I will, though they won't have as much respect as they would if they were pure but they'll have some."

"There you have it I took care of the unloyal ones for you."

"What do you mean took care of? Are you working with him? You can't he killed Harry Potter."

"Except for one."

"SILENCE!" Cephalus shouted toward the mumbling crowds before turning to the Hufflepuff table, "Do you pledge your alliance to me or Dumbledore, choose wisely each one you choose have consequences."

"Dumbledore you probably killed Ernie!" Hannah Abbot shouted

"I won't deny it, I did, and I also killed Snape and Chibs."

"Murderer why would we join you? The other houses are fools, and Dumbledore will kill you!" Justin cried out

"Do you speak for all of your house or just yourselves?"

"You bet we do, nobody from our house would-Susan what are you doing."

"I'm not going to get killed. I trust him a lot more than I trust Dumbledore." She glared

"What about your aunt."

"She'd agree with me."

More members stood up, leaving one quarter of the house standing up and the rest sitting down.

"Have it your way." Cephalus muttered

Dumbledore stood up, "How dare you! Come to my school asking for loyalty. You and your father are the same nothing but cold hearted murders."

"Alas I've only killed three people and only because they would harm my mate and you old man are about to be my fourth."

Hermione let out a snort of laughter, "Do you think you can beat him he's the greatest wizard of all time."

"Shut your mouth mudblood." Luna glared

"Luna."

"Professors please put your wands away? I have a question quite simple really, either me or Dumbledore, but I have to warn you if you say Dumbledore there is a slight chance you'll die." Luna smiled pleasantly

Filtwick took a deep breath before turning to Luna, "I side with you Ms. Lovegood not Mr. Riddle or Professor Dumbledore."

"Glad to hear you know you were my favorite wrackspurts always seemed to bus around you."

"Anyone else?" Ron asked

Professor Sprout chose to side with Neville Longbottom, while Trewanaly chose Luna, and so on until only Hagrid, Mcgongall and Dumbledore were left.

"Any last words Dumbledore?"

"You're a fool you shall perish and your father too."

"Really."

At that moment hundreds of aurors appeared and Dumbledore smirked, "Really."

"I think not."

Soon enough dozens of deatheaters and Voldemort supporters appeared.

"Age before beauty." Cephalus smirked motioning at Dumbledore

"Iuguolo."

Dumbledore's spell seem to initiate that the battle began and soon spells were flying everywhere.

* * *

"Hello Hermione." Luna grinned

"Luna I thought you were on our side." Hermione glared

"Please, I was Cephalus's side only."

"He's evil you really are crazy."

"I loved him, you know I never liked you, always telling me I was wrong just because you can't see what I see being a mudblood."

"I didn't like you, always speaking utter nonsense. No wonder people made fun of you."

"We could have used on our side but you're so close-minded no matter I'll have fun ending you."

"I'd like to see you try I know more spells than you could possible know."

"Yet you'll do everything but kill me."

"We'll see"

"Like Cephalus once said, age before beauty."

"Traitor."

"Bitch."

"Tracto!"

"Ooh was that a dark spell I'm a fan of this one myself, tabeo!"

* * *

Ron and Ginny sat watching the spells going off, everyone on Cephalus' side knew of their switch yet the aurors did not and still thought they would help.

"Stupefy!" Ginny muttered hitting and auror in the back

"Diffindo!" Ron shouted at and auror sneaking up behind Pansy Parkinson

* * *

"Vitrum!" Cephalus muttered personally missing Dumbledore

"Fool, you cannot kill me."

"I won't have to. The poison I but in your lemon drops will work just fine."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock before crying out, "Inpetus! No matter you will not win."

"I think I will in 3…2…1…"

Dumbledore let out a gasp clutching his chest in pain

"Told you so." Cephalus muttered walking away not noticing Dumbledore slowly reach out and grab his wand.

"If I die so do you." He wheezed, "Perseco!" before dying

Cephalus turned his eyes widening in horror at the spell coming for him and scowled knowing he would be too late to stop it and close his eyes only to feel himself pushed out of the way. He blinked wearily looking around and locking on a bleeding blonde.

"Fuck Draco why did you do that?" He muttered ripping off his cloak and wrapping it around the bleeding throat, "Episkey."

"Crucio!" Luna grinned standing over the writhing Hermione and smirked, whispering a spell that caused her to literally start melting and laughed as she shrieked in pain.

"Please don't die Draco." Cephalus whispered, "Please, please don't die." He muttered closing his eyes while he leant over the paling form of his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**The reason everyone turned against Dumbledore was because everyone who was loyal to Cephalus learned the truth about him and everything. I know the ending sucks but truth be told I got tired of writing this.**

* * *

"Cephalus calm down, Draco will be fine." Luna soothed rubbing his back

"It's my fault, if I wasn't so cocky." Cephalus sighed

"Ssh, calm down he'll wake up promise." Luna whispered leaving the infirmary.

He stayed staring at Draco who was biting his lip in his sleep and gently pulled it away, stroking his hair softly. Draco groaned, his eyes fluttering, "Cephalus."

"Thank Merlin! You're awake I thought I lose you."

"Please it'd take a lot more than that to kill me."

* * *

**Epilogue reference and mention of mpreg skip if offended**

"Eris, Amanda Riddle!" A heavily pregnant Draco Malfoy shouted waddling into the kitchen

"What did you do this time?" Cephalus asked as he finished burping Orion settling him onto the cot

"I didn't do anything it was all Lyra." She protested

"Oh really despite the fact that she's a Hogwarts, Lyra managed to go into my room and play with my wand and break every glass window in the house from Hogwarts." He scowled

"Yep."

"I ought to throttle you!" He glared

"You can't even see me." Eris snickered running from the room

"You see Riddle. Do you see what I have to put up all because you want a gigantic family you twat. Go discipline you daughter she called me fat!" He wailed

"Oh sweetheart she didn't call you fat, and since when is she my daughter we made her together if you can recall in the elevator…"

"Twat. She implied it and she's your daughter when she acts like a mini monster."

"Her name suits her don't you think?"

"Goddess of discord and chaos. That's a stupid name." He grumped, "I must have been drunk to let you name her."

Cephalus grinned choosing not to mention that naming her Eris was his idea and merely wrapping and arm around his husband bringing him closer.

"Just think, Lyra is about to graduate, Dimitri is staring his fifth year, Eris is leaving in a year, Orion is turning three soon and we have two more little ones along the way."

"Hopefully that's it." Draco whined

"Didn't I tell you I want enough kids to form a Quidditch Team?"

"Okay then how about you give birth to the rest of the kids."

"I would if I could sweetheart but I can't."

"I bet you plan this huh so I can't top you."

"Well you did start going all crazy dominant on me after the first time I let you top."

There was a loud crash, from behind t hem and Draco let out a sigh turning to Cephalus, "I don't like Eris. I don't like her not one bit." He moved to get up only for Cephalus to push him down, "I got this one love."

"Okay."

Cephalus made his way to the door and conjured a lollipop to bribe Eris into being good until after the babies are born and chuckled to himself, Draco still wondered how he got them to behave.

* * *

Cephalus let out a loud groan coming into Draco before collapsing and grabbing Draco closer.

"I better not get pregnant."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Of course you don't you're not the one who has to go through the horrors of pregnancy and birth."

"I thought it was joys."

"So did I, they were wrong."

At that moment two twin cries were from the next room and Draco moved to get up.

"Leave them they'll tire out." Cephalus muttered grabbing his arm

Draco nodded as they quiet only for them to cry louder and got up. Cephalus leaned back watching the liquid from their activates roll down Draco's thigh as he stood up and couldn't help but think that he loved his life.

* * *

In case you're wondering about everybody else. Ginny Weasley became the first female minister of magic, with Ron second in command. She married Neville Longbottom and they have two daughters, Alice and Molly Longbottom. Ron is currently dating Pansy and is ready to propose after a disastrous marriage with Lavender Brown leaving him the single father of Aaron Weasley. Luna Lovegood and Tom Riddle are currently expecting their fourth child, Evan Riddle, after triplets Celeste, Estelle, and Selene Riddle. The wizarding world is safely hidden from the muggle world, and muggleborns are sworn to secrecy with formatted version of the unbreakable vow not to tell people about wizards unless necessary and the person they tell is sworn to secrecy. Muggleborns are disliked but treated with respect by their peers and are slowly but surely becoming liked by all. All in the entire wizarding world is soon to become a wonderful paradise to live in.

**END. FIN.**


End file.
